Baila Princesita
by Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime
Summary: ah que se supone que a aqui? bueno no se, soy Akuma, y este es un regalo de cumpleaños para ho-shi... etto espero no se enoje porque le ando hackeando la cuenta; se que hubieras preferido un yaoi ho-shi :s pero yo no escribo esas cosas


Hey no pesen que hackear una cuenta de fuese tan fácil, princesa déjame decirte que tus contraseñas son cada vez mas obvias, como sea, esto es un regalo de cumpleaños mi querida princesita, la canción en cuanto la oí inmediatamente pensé en ti, ¿y qué mejor ocasión que esta? Mi querida niña, no te sientas mal si alguno de esos estúpidos humanos con los que tienes que convivir todos los días en la escuela te hace sentir mal bueno, solo quiero decirte "feliz cumpleaños princesita" legalmente ya nos podríamos casar tu y yo

**Canción: baila princesita**

**Intérprete: teen angels**

**Anime: princess tutu**

hace mucho tiempo un hombre murió su trabajo consista en crear historias para contar a los demás luchando contra le muerte en su última historia había un valiente y apuesto príncipe que estaba destinado a desafiar a un cuervo monstruoso… pero esta historia no termina como todos pensaban que terminaría… la hermosa y valiente princesita se convirtió en un pequeño e indefenso pato, el monstruoso cuervo se convirtió en una princesa, el príncipe se convirtió… en realidad no estoy seguro; y el caballero en un intento de escritor…

_Esta es una historia que se_

_Casi de memoria ya ves_

_Cuentos de la abuela_

_Si tomas la sopa._

Todos ustedes deben saber en dónde nos encontrábamos hasta hace poco, una ciudad atrapada entre las páginas de una historia viviente creado por uno de mis ancestros, drosselmeyer, pero ahora, viéndonos liberados de esa historia que parecía interminable todo parece volver a lo que debería ser la normalidad, todos han olvidado esos momentos, como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado… pero yo, Fakir sé que eso fue real, no pude haberlo soñado… no… Ahiru… ella no puedo ser tan solo un sueño

_Lo que ella quería era ser _

_Su dulce princesa y creer_

_Que él la raptaba_

_Y la hacía su reina,_

Por más que lo intento no logro ser como el príncipe Mythos… escribo, solo puedo escobar, ni siquiera puedo traerla de regreso, tan solo escribir, intentando brindarle un mejor camino del que la historia marcaba, pero todo es tan inútil… no puedo hacer nada por ella…el cuervo tomo el lugar que por derecho le correspondía, y yo… yo… un tonto caballero, un tonto escritor… no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, para solucionarlo…

_Sobre un gran caballo blanco_

_O en un descapotable_

_Con un ramo de rosas_

_Y coronas de brillantes_

Cada vez que creo que finalmente puedo traerte de vuelta mi querida Ahiru, cuando las cosas parecen tan cerca, se mes esfuman de las manos, si tan solo tuviera esa capacidad para superar a drosselmeyer, para superarme a mí mismo, me odio por eso, por no ser el príncipe y así poder convertirte en mi princesa… pero no soy otra cosa más que un cobarde caballero, y por eso no puedes dejar de ser un pato.

_Baila baila princesita_

_La de los pies descalzos_

_Despeina ya tu alma_

_Que llega tu amado_

Las lagrimas corren todas las noches por mi rostro formando finos caminos, podría llorar tanto hasta que mis ojos sangre, te extraño tanto, necesito tenerte aquí, a mi lado, sentir tu respiración cálida en mi oído, no puedo entender como pude decirte cosas tan terribles en alguna ocasión, no eres una molestia, no haces cosas innecesarias… toda tu eras perfecta para mi… aunque tu lugar, hubiera sido junto al príncipe.

_Baila baila princesita_

_En tu bosque encantado_

_Y cántale al deseo de un amor_

_De un amor soñado._

Tonto cuervo, ¿Cómo pudo robarte el lugar? Y aun más tonto yo por no decirle lo mucho que significaba para mi, que la única razón por la que no quería que recuperara el corazón del príncipe era porque no quería perderla… porque no soportaría esa idea de verla feliz a su lado… pero mi imprudencia resulto en un peor desenlace… no hay ni princesa feliz… no hay ni siquiera princesa; solo una pato…

_El vendrá repleto de luz_

_De mil aventuras_

_Con un gran tesoro_

_Y encontrará lunas_

y aun así… a pesar de todo Ahiru sigue a mi lado, consolándome con su hermosa presencia que de alguna manera logra tranquilizar mi mundo, cuando los dedos me sangra por haber intentando brindarle un final feliz durante noches y días enteros ella se queda a mi lado, reconfortando mis heridas con sus suaves plumas…

_Él es el valiente lo se_

_Que cruzará a tiempo_

_El puente que une_

_Su tierra y mi cielo..._

Sigo escribiendo y las lágrimas siguen cayendo por mi rostro hasta el papel donde se funden con la tinta, esa es una de las razones por las cuales tampoco puedo terminar, no logro concentrarme, no quiero un final feliz cualquiera, me gustaría que fuera un final feliz a mi lado…

_Sobre un gran caballo blanco_

_O en un descapotable_

_Con un ramo de rosas_

_Y coronas de brillantes_

..Pero yo no poseo nobleza, no poseo esplendor, ni siquiera un poco de valor…

—Fakir –oigo tu voz que me llama despertándome nuevamente, es medio día, apenas y dormí una hora, busco tu voz en vano, no logro encontrar su paradero, y tampoco logro encontrar a mi pequeño pato…

—Fakir –sigues llamándome, parece que tu voz está ansiosa, llena de júbilo.

Salgo de mi casa y corro por esta ciudad que olvido todo… quiero encontrarte, quiero saber donde estas… mientras ansiosa y divertida sigues 4limándome

_Baila, baila princesita_

_La de los pies descalzos_

_Despeina ya tu alma_

_Que llega tu amado_

Me detuve porque mis piernas no daban para más, no me queda otra más que tumbarme en el césped y esperar a que mi respiración regulase su ritmo.

De pronto una tenue luz me envuelve… no sé cómo, no ser porque, pero mi corazón comienza a latir a pas de deux… entonces, salida del más perfecto de mis sueños apareces… no princess tutu, a ella no se le necesita, si no mi pequeña y preciosa Ahiru, vestida con un tutu de color rosa, bailando torpemente, tal cual como te recuerdo… mi bella princesa.

_Baila baila princesita_

_En tu bosque encantado_

_Y cántale al deseo de un amor_

_De un amor soñado._

—Fakir… lo conseguiste…-murmuras llena de felicidad

— ¿pero cómo? No he hecho nada –no entiendo lo que está sucediendo, y tengo miedo que de pronto desaparezca…

—Yo –dices tímidamente –no podía regresar hasta no encontrar mi lugar-

—sigo sin entender Ahiru…

Mueves la cabeza en forma de negación, como si no quisieras que siguiera pensando más las cosas

—Fakir tu me estas brindando un lugar, no como princesa, no como pato… como una chica… una chica que en este momento lo único que quiere es bailar el pas de deux de la vida a tu lado.

Sin pensarlo más te tomo de la cintura… ahora nada... ni siquiera drosselmeyer podría arruinar la felicidad que juntos formaremos… asi, bailemos hasta la eternidad el pas de deux; o aun mejor, un poco de un viejo baile de un lugar que nadie conoce, bailemos juntos, hasta convertirnos en el hielo y la nieve.

_Y éste cuento ha terminado..._

_Bueno pues aquí acaba… espero mi querida niña que te haya gustado, ahora no puedo darte otra cosa para hacerte feliz, digo, tienes mi alama en un hilo (más bien en un listón -//-) se que has estado algo triste mi linda princesa, así que espero que al menos, en tu cumple te animes un poco, recuerda que la eternidad es muy muy larga! Y tendremos tiempo de sobra por si algo hace falta, así que niña, disfruta este día, no quiero que tu hermosa carita se entristezca por cosas que no tiene importancia… disfruta las cosas_

_Y para todas aquellas chicas que leyeron este song ficc muchas gracias, no soy escritor como Ho-shi pero al menos espero les allá gustado._

_Mis respetos a todas esas bellas señoritas que escriben song-ficcs, no saben el trabajo que me costo, y pues, ya sin otra me despido gracias por leerme u//u _


End file.
